Conversa de Garotas
by Queenie45
Summary: Castle se pergunta o que está acontecendo quando Beckett aparece em seu loft procurando por Alexis.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 11.5pt; color: #222222;"Vamos fingir que Alexis era bem mais nova do que ela realmente era na série, certo? Vocês estipulam a idade que quiserem./spanspan /span/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspanstrongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 11.5pt; color: #222222;"Kate já está trabalhando a um certo tempo com o Castle aqui e... vão ler, por favor... /span/strong/span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 11.5pt; color: #222222;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px;" / emspanstrongEspero que gostem :)/strong/span/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px;"***/span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-align: justify;"Castle ouviu a campainha da casa soar de forma incessante. Ele não sabia quem poderia ser tão cedo em um sábado. Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em uma tentativa de parecer o mais acordado o possível ao atender a porta e não pode conter a surpresa ao ver quem estava do outro lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Beckett? – ele deixou a detetive passar correndo pela porta, com algumas sacolas na mão./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Onde está Alexis? – Ela perguntou./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–No quarto dela. – Rick não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ali. – Aconteceu alguma coi.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Kate não deixou nem mesmo que ele terminasse a pergunta, subiu as escadas correndo, de dois em dois degraus e se dirigiu para o quarto da menina, fechando a porta. O escritor seguiu até a porta do quarto da menina e tentou escutar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, sem sucesso algum. Elas demoraram algum tempo lá dentro, e quando saíram, Alexis estava um tanto vermelha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–O que está acontecendo? – Castle perguntou, fechando a passagem de ambas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Esse é um assunto relacionado a Alexis. – Beckett passou o braço pelos ombros da menina. – E creio que você não precisa saber cada detalhe da vida dela. É assunto entre nós, garotas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Ma-mas.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Mas nada, Castle. – A mulher passou com a garota por de trás do homem. – Podemos sair e fazer algumas compras? Preciso conversar com a Alexis./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Se vendo sem opções e que a filha nada falaria, Castle deu permissão, entregando o cartão para a filha. Quando elas saíram, o homem sentou em seu escritório pensando em algum motivo para sua filha de 13 anos ter procurado a detetive e não ao pai para conversar. Durante a tarde que passaram fora, Castle criou milhares de teorias, mas nada parecia fazer sentido, sabendo a filha que tinha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Retornaram no final da tarde, com algumas sacolas e conversando animadamente. Beckett subiu com a menina ao quarto e passaram mais alguns minutos lá, até a detetive descer, sozinha. Castle logo apareceu ao seu lado, fazendo-a rir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Eu não vou te contar. –ela podia ver o quão aquilo o estava afetando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Beckett, ela é minha filha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–E esse assunto pertence a ela, Castle. – a detetive então estava séria. – Você tem que entender que não é confortável discutir alguns assuntos com o pai dela. E alguns nem mesmo com a avó. E você deveria estar grato por ela me ter como referência para esse tipo de assunto, já que me conhece. Deixe a menina ter o espaço dela, quando, e se, ela se sentir confortável, ela irá te contar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Me desculpe. – o homem correu os dedos pelo cabelo nervoso. – Obrigada Beckett./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"A detetive se despediu e deixou o homem sozinho em seus pensamentos. Sabia quanta falta Meredith fazia para a filha e que não seria sempre a primeira opção para a menina. Sua mãe era de grande ajuda na criação da menina, agindo como uma referência materna, mas não estaria sempre presente para a filha, como havia ocorrido naquele dia, devido a uma viagem que estava realizando. Sentou-se em seu escritório e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era esperar o próprio tempo da filha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Alexis não desceu de seu quarto até tarde da noite. Castle se aproximou, beijando a testa da filha e ofereceu algo para a menina comer. Ela sentou-se, chamando o pai para lhe fazer companhia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Eu acho que te devo uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu. – ela começou dizendo, o rosto avermelhando rapidamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Não precisa dizer nada se não quiser./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Eu preciso. – ela olhou para as mãos, que mexiam de maneira nervosa no colo. – Eu tive alguns problemas femininos hoje e precisava de ajuda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Problemas femininos? – e ao ver o rosto da filha cada vez mais ruborizado, Rick finalmente entendeu o que havia acontecido. – Sua menstruação./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Liguei para a vovó e ela me aconselhou a ligar para a Kate. – após uma tarde juntas, a menina se sentia à vontade para chamar a mulher desta maneira. – Ela me ajudou e depois nós saímos para conversar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ele abraçou a menina. – Não hesite em pedir se precisar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"–Não. – ela sorriu levemente. – Está tudo certo agora. Talvez um pouco de sorvete?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Rapidamente, o homem pegou alguns potes e colheres e ambos terminaram seu dia ali, comendo sorvete juntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
div style="text-align: center;"emstrong*** /strong/em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" /div  
div style="text-align: center;"  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="line-height: 107%; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Espero que tenham gostado...span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 11.5pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Criticas (construtivas), dúvidas, correções, elogios e qualquer outro tipo de mensagem, por favor, deixem nos comentários./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"(Também aceito uma sinopse decente :D)/span/span/em/strong/p  
/div  
div style="text-align: center;" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
